Najdziwniejsze wymysły Imcia
Imć jak wiadomo - ma dosyć bujną wyobraźnię. Dochodzi do tego jeszcze nienawiść do wielu rzeczy i choroby thumb|400pxpsychiczne - Imć wymyślił takie bzdety, że aż żal ich nie zarchiwizować. Postacie * "SZEF COBI"' '- według Imcia osoba zarządzająca Cobi (nie chodzi tu o Roberta Podlesia) oraz rzekomy "mason klockowy" planujący "utuczyc sport dzieciaki wedlinami kakao i knoppersami" a następnie "opanować lego swiat". Postać wielokrotnie wspominana przez Imcia na discordzie. * "Raper BIG KOLO" - rzekomo "naczelny raper firmy cobi", dosłownie "sługa szefa cobi", wspomniany w filmie COBI RAP. Jest "grany" przez Blobby'ego Lighta. ** "Raper Mega PORCJA" - inna "wersja" Big Kola, jest to Globgogabgalab z filmu Stawinsky And The Mysterious House który "rapuje" głosem polskiego rapera DKA. ** "Popeck" - trzeci wymyślony raper o którym wiadomo na razie najmniej. Prawdopodobnie jest to jakaś inna, zdegenerowana wersja polskiego rapera o pseudonimie "Popek". ** "Pan Pomidor" - czwarty, co prawda półprawdziwy raper wymyślony przez Imcia. Jest to postać wyciągnięta żywcem z "Płyty do zjedzenia", propagandowego słuchowiska wygrzebanego przez Demaskatorów. Rapuje głosem Peji. Nie pojawił się póki co w filmach Imcia, został wspomniany na discordzie. * "Dziubałka" - '''największy ze wszystkich strachów Imcia. Panicznie boi się Dziubałki, natomiast spytany jak wygląda bądź czym jest najczęściej zmienia temat. Biorąc pod uwagę to co Imć uważa za normalne Dziubałka musi być czymś '''naprawdę kurwa przerażającym skoro aż tak się go boi. Edit: '''Wygląd Dziubałki został wreszcie ujawniony przez Imcia, jak na ironię w ostatnim jego filmie. * "STAPPMAISTER" **'''Saladyn Wielki Czarny - znany także jako "Hitelr/Chujnug", jest to czarnoskóry gruby facet, szef "czarnej mafii". Mówi głosem Adolfa Hitlera. * "dobry dóh lego" - według Imcia swego rodzaju podobny do Św. Mikołaja starzec, który daje "sport ziomom" LEGO i "zdrowe jedzenie" a "bije grube dzieci", postać stworzona przez Imcia najprawdopodobniej w półśnie, narysowana na kartce z opisem. ** "Śmiechnięty Machołaj" - dziwna wersja Św. Mikołaja. * "Hetman Cobi" - postać stworzona razem z Rozpiździatorem, według tej dwójki jest to "szef mielca" i "imperator" Cobi. Inna jego nazwa to "Hetman Czarnej Smoły" podłapana u MC Widerona. Podobno wygląda jak fuzja żołnierza Bractwa NOD oraz Helghanów z Killzone'a, * Herobrine - zmodyfikowana wersja legendy z Minecrafta, wg. Imcia Herobrine dodatkowo zabiera dzieci do świata gier. * "Pan cobi" - określenie Imcia na woźnego w jego szkole, Imć uznał iż jest to brat Kobikowskiego ponieważ nosi podobne okulary. * "Pan Wielka Apteka" lub "Pan Lek" '- kolejne sprowadzenie czegoś czego Imć nie lubi do postaci złoczyńcy. Uważa że daje on dzieciom "PIGUŁY ZAKALEC PO KTORYCH ROSNIE APETYT" oraz leki uspokajające żeby rzekomo je rozleniwić (co z tego że sam je bierze). Wyglądał według imcia jak typowy kreskówkowy lekarz, z chirurgicznym unfiormem oraz strzykawką w ręce, ale ostatnio zmienił wygląd na Szpiega z Team Fortress 2 oraz Czarnego Pana z Strażników Marzeń. Po śmierci Dr. Chipsa stał się niejako głównym antagonistą filmów Imcia. Wielu teoretyzuje że jest to jego reinkarnacja. W późniejszych filmach Imcia morduje "zdrowiaków" (postacie z TF2). Posiada charakterystyczny śmiech który można opisać jako HIEHIEHIEHIEHIE. * "'Dr. Chips" (także zwany Doktorem Paluszkiem, Doktorem Chrupkiem, Doktorem w Czekoladzie) - kolejna postać której jedynym celem jest utuczenie bachorów, tym razem raz przedstawiana jako latająca głowa Kobikowskiego, a raz jako Yuri (zwany często Jerzykiem bądź Jerzym). Według większości filmów edukacyjnych non-stop powtarza "DESER! DESER!" i ma akcent przypominający Kustosza z Włatców Móch. Zginął zabity przez dinozaury, ale powrócił. ** Pierwsza Dama Dr. Chipsa - żeński odpowiednik Doktora Chipsa, przedstawiana jako Libra z modu Mental Omega. Ignaś twierdzi że jest "kurwą jebaną" i "śmierdzi". ** Malver i Rahn - dwie postacie z moda Mental Omega, znani także jako "bracia konserwanty", wg. Imcia potrafią zatapiać owoce w czekoladzie przez co dzieci "płaczą", co tylko pokazuje jak mało Imć wie o dzieciach. Rahn dodatkowo zamienia zdrowiaki w "smierc", tzw. "wielkie BALLASY" oraz potrafi wystrzeliwać Grześki Tyci z jego "pedalskietgo karabinu do dupska". ** Mega Brute '- Imć uważa, że w modzie Mental Omega znajduje się jednostka "Mega Brute" czyli po prostu większy Brute który wydaje rozkazy innym Brute'om. Dodatkowo Imć uważa że jednostka ta jest tylko w kampanii, której oczywiście nie przeszedł. Prawda jest taka że owa jednostka nie istnieje. * "'Sir Roast" - nazwa Lorda Imcia w grze Twierdza, "rycerz wawelski" wymyślony przez Imcia, według niego zabił on Smoka Wawelskiego i "zabił lorda cobi". * "Kaputski" - rosyjski/sowiecki odpowiednik Stappmaistera, wg. Imcia niejaki Józef Kaputski był pomocnikiem Lenina. * "Otylaczki" - generał ze Stocka nazywany "Generałem Posolić" oraz CJ z gry GTA San Andreas. Kiedy się poruszają wydają odgłos "CHOCOLATE!". Dają też dzieciom papierosy. Często chodzą za nimi żółci terroryści mówiący "ale dowaliles cukru cj". * Rasa Cobian. * "Kapitan Broda" - występuje w filmach Clockiego, kilkukrotnie wspominał go Imć, przedstawiany jest jako kreskówkowy Chuck Norris który dowodzi postaciami z TF2 określanymi jako "zdrowiaki" i "jednostka anty-kosmiczna" * "MEGA historyk" '- postać oryginalnie wymyślona przez Clockiego, zaadoptowana przez Imcia (TO STOLEN TECH!). Według Krzysia i Imcia jest to typowy dziadyga w stroju Napoleona, który przyzywa "kamratów historia" czyli najpewniej postacie historyczne. Jakby to było niewystarczająco "straszne" według Clockiego jeżeli bachory przestaną się uczyć historii i ludzie o niej zapomną to "straci moc i zdechnie robal" czego często używa jako argument przeciwko historii. * "'Szaraki" - Imć i Clocki pod wpływem teorii spiskowych i prawdopodobnie telewizji zaczęli tworzyć własne przedstawienie szaraków, których sprowadzili do roli "reptilian" połączonych z Dr. Chipsem. * "Hubert" '- według Imcia jest to papież który rzekomo był w średniowieczu, i tylko tyle o nim wiadomo. Prawdopodobnie jest to pomyłka Imcia ze Świętym Hubertem. * "'Mahomed" - rzekomy dowódca "ciapaków" który "nie rozumie świata dzieci". * "Mafia Prosciutto" - trzej gangsterzy o pięknych nazwach Wilkołak, Bajtek i Czułek. * "Magor" - Big Smoke z gry GTA San Andreas, rozdaje dzieciom naklejane tatuaże zawierające narkotyki i mięso. Jego śmierć spowodowała zniknięcie mięsa. ** "Porno-Man" '- Freddy Fazbear z gry Five Night's at Freddy's przebrany za Big Smoke'a, "ognisty sługa" Magora, "wysysa z dzieci niewinność" oraz uczy dzieci masturbacji. ***'Dyndalski i Śmigalski - dwa Porno-Many, jeden czerwony a drugi niebieski. * Max Payne - postać z gry o tej samej nazwie, ponieważ walczy z narkotykami jest pewnego rodzaju wzorem do naśladowania dla Imcia. Kilkukrotnie razem z Clockim powoływali się na niego grożąc widzom na Discordzie, twierdzili że Max do nich dzwonił i "da klapsa" widzowi. Urojenia * Imcia ścigają Psołaki - Imć po obejrzeniu Klanu na drzewie podczas bycia pod wpływem leków uważał że "Psołaki agenci wojti2000" gonią go i ścigają, Imć bił się z poduszkami i bił losowe zabawki myśląc iż to owe postacie. * Halucynacje Kobikowskiego - Imć dostał swego rodzaju psychozy, myślał iż każdy mężczyzna w okularach to Kobikowski. * Można latać małym balonem z helem *'Imć uważa że Jacek Trzmiel (Jack Tramiel), twórca Commodore 64 produkował musztardę.' *'K-Popowi piosenkarze współpracują z Mao Zedongiem, Pol Potem i Kim Dzong Unem' Teorie * "kiełbasy cobi" są nadziane narkotykami by "uzależnić dzieciaki" * Prezes Cobi jest w masonerii * Za przegraną w niektórych trybach w TF2 dostaje się bana * Osiągnięcia na Steam się kupuje Kategoria:Klasa B Kategoria:Szaleństwo Imcia